warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Butch
Introduction The Butch is a heavy robot with 4 heavy hardpoints, used two at a time, with the Quick Draw ability. It was released in version 2.4.0. Strategy The Butch is one of three Quick Draw bots (alongside Jesse and Doc), all of which are available for purchase with Influence Points (IP). With 4 heavy weapon hardpoints, strategies include bearing four of a kind, using the Quick Draw ability to exploit reload times, or mix ranges between the two weapon sets to control as much area as possible. This allows Butch to be a brilliant sniper robot. As for setups, most common one to equip is quad Trebuchets, providing unparalleled firepower with almost zero reload time per burst, or mid/long range weapons in combination with Tempests, Tridents or Zeuses. It is, however, not advised to equip only fast-reloading weapons such as the Zeus or Ember, as the long cooldown of the quick draw ability counteracts the faster unload times of the weapons. Mounting quad Tempests can prove a good load-out, however, there is a delay when one set has been depleted (around 15 seconds) and when the ability completes its cooldown (20 seconds). The Butch is a decent knife-fighter thanks to high HP and firepower, but will have issues getting near hostiles due to its huge frame and low speed. Furthermore, while it has very high potential burst damage, its sustained capabilities are equal to those of the Carnage, and less than those of the Natasha or Leo. Butch, arguably, is the most heavily armed robot in the game. With the Quick Draw ability, it is theoretically capable of dealing more damage per cycle than a Fury, but the Quick Draw's long recharge time generally reduces the amount of damage Butch can output. Update History Update 3.2.0 *Increased hit points per level gain (approximately +8% instead or +5%) Update 3.0.1 *Speed increased by 10% Update 2.9.1 *New skin Update 2.5.0 *Speed increased *Ability cooldown and animation time reduced Trivia *Butch is named after Robert Leroy Parker (April 13, 1866 – November 7, 1908), better known as Butch Cassidy. He was a notorious American train robber, bank robber, and leader of the Wild Bunch Gang in the American Old West. *Butch is unable to equip an Ancile due to the Ancile theoretically being able to be used even when "put away", resulting in a bot that has 2 heavy weapons and a very powerful energy shield. This is probably why Pixonic made it so it can't equip Ancile due to it being too overpowered. *It is also possible that Pixonic wants to avoid to have players equipping 4 Anciles on the same bot, resulting in an almost invincible mobile energy wall that can be only destroyed with Energy weapons. *Butch was released during the 2016 Christmas event, was also available as a token purchase on the 27th of January to the 12th of February and was available for gold in 3rd Anniversary event, starting from April, 28th 2017; then finally, on 7th on June was finally released for IP. *The holstered weapon can be "shot off" in a fight as well as active one, due to critical damage. *While a player can buy Butch bot for only $100 worth of real life money, wild-west life price for Butch Cassidy's head was a lot higher, hitting $3500 or even more at times. *This robot rivals the Fury in terms of firepower, trading instant burst damage for better sustained firing capability. What loadout do you think is the best? Quad Thermite Quad Tempest Quad Trebuchet Quad Kang Dae Quad Nashorn Quad Thunder Quad Trident Other Category:Robot Category:Heavy Robot Category:Heavy Hardpoint Category:Quick Draw Category:Wild Bunch Category:4 Hardpoints